The Titan Games
by Di Blythe
Summary: He loves you-or does he? He's just with you to keep the sponsors up, to give them entertainment. He doesn't love you. He never loved you. Yet you can't help falling for him, and you're hoping that he did all this time as well. But he will never love you. He's just keeping the act up, and you're just another part of the games. Hunger Games inspired (NOT A CROSSOVER)
1. THE TRIBUTES-Chapter 1

Hello and I am back with another story!

This is a hunger games inspired story, not a crossover by the way!

But although it may look exactly like the Hunger Games I assure you it won't be. When I looked at this chapter I thought of how predictable people will think it is.

But this has a totally different plot!

DISCLAIMER of HUNGER GAMES and PERCY JACKSON (I think I should give credit to HG because this is inspired by it)

* * *

**MY EYES FALL ON THE SMALL DANDELION** near the materials. It looked so beautiful in the dull room-brought everything to life. The materials surrounded by it suddenly looked brighter in colour, more vibrant. It just made everything look hopeful, everything look nice. It found a way to make anything look good, and it amazed me at how such a small thing could make a huge difference.

The flower made a smile play on my lips, even if it was the most terrifying day of all time.

Sighing, I pick it up gently and place it on the nearby table, careful not to harm it. Lacy had given it to me in the morning before we went up to the Factory.

Pulling my gaze away, I start stitching a bright pink fabric. It's beautiful really, but in the end I'm not going to keep it. I have kept myself from admiring any work over the years that I have created, because what's the use of wanting something you can never have? And I know for a fact I will not like the person who gets to wear it. Everything thought of as luxurious gets sent to the Titans.

I take the fabric away from the machine, satisfied with the stiches, and I take a needle and sew lace to it. My fingers carefully stitch in and out, in and out, in and out. The years of practicing not to prick my finger has paid off and I am able to successfully finish my work quickly.

I put the material down, my fingers slowly tracing the intricate floral design. The lace gives it an exquisite touch and I can imagine myself in a dress made from this.

But I am not to see this be made into a dress. I just get the material ready and then give it in; the professional designers are the ones who decide what to do with it. And imagining myself in such a way just fuels any spark of vanity in me.

The material ends up being folded and put on the other side of a table. I reach out for a dull grey cloth left for us, which is a way that we are paid. The Factory gives us more material for us to make clothing for our families. I find this ridiculous, because this is District 10 and you can find heaps of clothing here.

The fabric is coarse and rough, I could make some pants for me and the remainder of fabric could be sold somewhere else. Or I could make coat for Lacy and prepare on making clothing for winter. I can't really make anything fancy, but the school teaches us to make simple shirts and pants and dresses for ourselves.

The Factory is a place where most of the villagers work. We create fabrics-make them look nicer-then send it off to the Titans. Most people start working here from an early age, 10 or so, and some look like they have been here all their life. I'm fifteen and a half and I've been working since I was twelve. I have come to the conclusion that I will work in the Factory until I die, because it's the only way to feed Lacy and my father. It doesn't bother me working at such an age, it's normal around here.

But still, my heart aches when I see small children among all the other workers, trying to get a bit of money to take home.

I guess it really depends on how much you need to feed your family.

I work in a small room that provides a sewing machine and a desk and chair. It's tiny-and it just adds to the feel of being imprisoned in this life. Work starts early at dawn, and you leave have the permission to leave.

I look at the time-8:45-and decide that I should go home since it's the Reaping today. I carry the materials in my arms and head out of the room. I place my shift card and run out of the Factory.

District 10 is quiet and dull, preparing for the Reaping that is to be held at 10 o'clock in the town square. The Reaping is an annual event that occurs on this day, where the Fates visit each district to pick out a tribute, between the ages of 12-17, to appear in the Titan Games, a live reality TV show that is aired for everyone in Olympus to see. The tributes are placed into Tartarus, a deadly arena filled with monsters of all sort, and the last few that make it alive-if that is even possible-win. Altogether, there are twelve tributes chosen from districts 1, 3, 4, 5-up to district thirteen.

The only district that does not participate in it is district 2, who long ago fought in a rebellion with the other districts in a war against the Titans. In the end, we lost and they won. District 2 is now nothing but ashes and ruins, and the Titans brought us the Games in order to remind us of their victory-and to remind us that we are powerless over these things.

This is the 63rd year of the Games, and this is my 3rd time entering-I haven't been chosen and I'm hoping I never will be. I've seen many people of District 10 be placed into the games. Unfortunately, our district is often laughed at because sewing and making dresses are obviously not a fighting skill useful for the arena. And you guessed it; we hardly ever have any survivors coming back.

My biggest fear is having Lacy being chosen. I know my sweet, cheerful, innocent, kind little sister would never be able to survive the cruel violence the Games has to offer. Lacy would never hurt a fly, and she is my whole life. Though I doubt she will be picked, non-career twelve year olds are hardly ever chosen.

The tributes that are most likely to stay alive are from the first and second districts. Other tributes who are smart, violent or brave enough often come out as well-but they mostly rely on the career tributes-the stronger tributes.

Some years the Titan Games doesn't come out with a winner. But that doesn't bother them, just so long as they get the pure entertainment of watching those poor children being tortured and killed in the act. And the worst thing that could happen after surviving the games once is being chosen again. This happened to a boy named Percy Jackson from district 3, who was first put into the games at twelve then chosen again at fourteen. I bet he's hoping he doesn't get picked now at the age of sixteen.

I finally reach the village, a small area filled tiny and dirty homes. I've lived here ever since I could remember, with my sister, father, mother...but that was before she died. Opening the door, I place the bundle of fabrics down onto a table, then I set out clothes onto my bed-preparing for the Reaping. As I turn to the cupboard, I see my reflection in a mirror. Messy brown hair and tanned skin from spending those days with my cousin Mitchell and Lacy picking strawberries in the small secluded field nearby. My eyes-many say that they are pretty-but I hate them. They just remind me of my mother.

My mother died in a bomb that exploded in the factory-there were a few survivors but she wasn't one of them. I still remember that day, and her kissing my cheek every morning like she always used to do, promising to come back for the afternoon. But she never did. And for once she hadn't kept her promise.

My father works as a merchant, but when he found out about her death-he stopped. He stopped working, and his warm eyes that used to look upon everything so kindly turned dead. His charming smile no longer appeared, and his laugh was never heard of again. He just-just stopped. He might still be alive but his soul died along with mum.

And that's why I hate it when everyone calls me beautiful, because it hurts to be reminded that I look like her. The pain that happened 5 years ago still is evident. And though the compensation the Titans gave us helped for one year, it began to run out. That was when I started working in the Factory.

Father left me mother's dress to wear, which surprised me but he insisted. It's simple, but it's the prettiest thing I have ever had. It's white with frills at the top and frills at the bottom. Placing it down onto my bed, I grab a basket and head out to meet Mitchell.

There are a few people walking around, but most are probably mourning the deaths of the past Games. I hate watching it, but the Titans make sure that the whole of Olympus is watching. I used to have nightmares after seeing those monsters, and my mother used to comfort me-singing soft reassuring words to sleep.

It's suddenly cold, and I wrap the trench coat around me tighter. I quickly go around a bend and under a fence to the strawberry fields. I could get fined for doing this on a daily basis, but I'm the one who brings everyone the fruit while the rest go off to the Titans.

"I was wondering when you would come,"

I whip my head around. "Mitchell," I almost screech. "You scared the living day lights out of me."

He chuckled and patted my head, messing up my hair. "You sound so old,"

I push his hand away. "How can you act like that today of all days? Doesn't it scare you too?"

His cheerful eyes turn deadly serious. "Of course, it scares me to death-but you and I are one out of a million people in District 10. Don't worry about it, Pipes,"

He acts so casual about this, but I know that inside he's freaking out, too. He's just always the one that has to keep calm, for the family. He's my cousin and he helped us after my mother died. And now here he is saying it doesn't bother him.

"How do you do it?" I ask as he takes the basket out of my hands and places some strawberries into it.

"What?"

"How do you keep so calm?" He stops then gives me a small smile.

"I don't," he says. "I'm just really good at pretending."

I stare at him for a while, not knowing how to reply. So instead I just start picking some strawberries as well.

"Are you excited to meet the Fates again?" he asks quietly. I smile a little. The Fates were three old ladies with their scary smiles and funny accents. Mitchell plops himself onto the ground and pretends to knit just the way they do.

"Happy Titan Games my little ones! I wonder who the lucky duckling will be this time," he says imitating their ridiculous accent. "Well now, let's get choosy! And may the odds-"he throws a strawberry and I catch it with my mouth. The sweet flavour erupts in my mouth.

"Be ever in your favour!" I finish off laughing. It's hard to be doing this right now, but their accent his so funny that it can make any situation hilarious. He smiles.

"Let's get to business."

We take the full basket and go under the fence, around the bend, up to the houses. The people thank us and wish us luck in the Reaping. We eventually reach the Mayor's wonderful house.

It has lovely painting on the walls and a bronze door knocker in the shape of a leaf.

I knock on the door and a girl with dark hair and brilliant blue eyes opens the door. She's wearing a blue frock with lace at the bottom and her hair has a blue headband, _Reaping Clothes._ On her collar there is a golden horn like shape badge-made from pure gold.

Silena's family are the only ones who can afford such things.

"Piper, Mitchell! Happy Titan Games," she says smiling a little. Mitchell nods and shows her the basket.

"To you too, here are the findings of today." She nods back and takes a handful of strawberries and goes inside for a minute. She comes back with a few drachmas.

"Here you go," she says smiling again. Silena and I sit together in school, but I'm not sure if we really are friends. We talk about the same things, and she isn't as proud or stuck up as people may think. In fact she's the nicest person I know and she loves buying our strawberries. "And good luck both of you," she says softly.

"Thank you Silena, I wish you luck as well."

I glance at the town clock that is in our view. It is half-past nine. "We better hurry home and get ready," I say and Mitchell nods. He turns and gives me a brotherly hug. "Don't worry about a thing, you'll be fine." He kisses the top of my head. "Don't worry."

"Good luck," I nod and wave goodbye.

Lacy is already in my old red dress. It's a bit wrinkled but it was the best that we could offer. I slip on the white dress, and it has a lovely scent to it. It's almost as if mother is back. I tie my hair up in a white ribbon and braid Lacy's hair into two braids. She had lovely fair hair, just like mother-only she looks like father.

"There you go," I say softly patting her head. Her hands go to the back of her head feeling the braid with her fingers.

"It's so pretty," she gasps. I come up to her in the mirror and she looks up at me.

"I wish I looked like you," she says quietly.

"No I wish I looked like you," I chuckle. She smiles but then her eyes look up at me sadly. It's her first Reaping, and she must be terrified.

"Don't be scared," I whisper gently touching her cheek. She looks down at the floor. "Nothing bad will happen to you."

Her blue eyes look up at me. "I promise,"


	2. Chapter 2

**FEAR.**

I'm scared of fear itself. I have to learn to mask things, like Mitchell. I have to stay strong for others-and Lacy is counting on me.

I feel angry-distraught-at father for leaving all the pressure on me. I don't mind working for the money, but being the rock is the hardest thing to do. Complaining won't do anything, so I have to live on-keep my head held high and do my best.

It's warmer outside, but I'm shivering. I try to stop, because I know Lacy always notices when I'm nervous-and now's not the time to be. Instead, I start to bite my nails. Then after trying to stop, I'm fiddling with the hem of my dress.

Breathe, I tell myself, just breathe. Nothing will happen to you.

My father mumbles something like "Good luck," and he goes to step aside to the crowd. Everyone is already lining up. I can see people with their hair tied up neatly and nicely. The clothes are nice but the colours seem to be dull. I smile a little at Lacy and give her a reassuring hug.

"You'll be fine," I whisper. She only nods mutely and follows her age group to the back.

I take a deep breath in and walk towards the fifteen and sixteen year olds. Somewhere in the crowd I see Mitchell and he mouths "Don't worry." I nod and smile back, but it's somewhat forced. I try and focus on the stage in front of us. There are five chairs, three for the Fates, one for the Mayor, and one for District 10's mentor Aphrodite. Her chestnut hair is braided to the side and she's wearing clothes to compliment a smart, professional appearance.

She's beautiful, but she's smiling a little too stiffly, as if she doesn't like what goes on around in Olympus. Maybe she just remembered that she'll have to mentor another child, who will probably end up being ripped to pieces in Tartarus.

I try to stop thinking about the Games. I know that I will just collapse in front the whole crowd if I do, and I will be the laughing stock of Olympus.

At the front there is a table with a big glass bowl. It's empty, but when the Fates put their hand in, a piece of paper appears with a name on it. I stare at it-my name could be written down there.

Don't worry. Remember, you're one in a million, one in millions of people.

Aphrodite and the Mayor seem to be in a deep conversation. One of the Fates comes up and smiles that old scary smile. "Happy Titan Games!" she says grinning like mad. "It's that time of year again!"

The time we all dread. Nobody smiles or laughs along-as usual.

"Well we shouldn't waste time, let's see who the lucky one is this time!" one of the Fates say. She says it like somebody is about to win a prize. Probably the worst prize of all.

She sticks her bony, wrinkled hand into the bowl and a folded, small piece of paper appears inside. It's drawn out and they unfold it carefully.

My heart is beating fast. I shut my eyes and pray silently to the gods. Please don't let it be me, or Lacy or Mitchell. Please, just let us free-don't make us suffer in these cruel harsh Games. Please spare us-protect us.

The old lady smiles and looks up at the audience-she pauses for a dramatic effect. She opens her mouth to say it...

And it's not my name, or any of theirs that is called out. It's a small boy's.

He looks weak and thin-a twelve year old is yet again chosen. I hear some agonized cries from the crowd as the boy slowly makes his way through the crowd. He looks terrified, on the verge of tears.

I can see Mitchell and he gives me a short nod. He's saying that he told me so. I look back at the stage and one of the old ladies is looking at me. _Straight through me._ I don't know why but she looks as if she is encouraging me. Her thin lips are placed into a tight smile. Then I suddenly think of his family.

What if I was his sister who was looking out for him? He's exactly like Lacy-small and the portrayal of pure innocence. And he knows that no one can save him, the Fates have decided. He's useless. He wouldn't survive in the arena. My head goes back to the promise I made with Lacy. I wasn't going to let her get hurt. And it's not out of pity, but the guilt that I will face if I hadn't done the next thing I did.

"I volunteer," I scream out and I push through the crowd into the front. "I volunteer as tribute!"

Everyone stops. It's like the whole world has frozen. There are hardly ever any volunteers in District 10, so what I did was a radical thing to do.

I've rushed up to the middle and push the boy behind me. A few guards come up to take me, but the Fates signal that it's ok. The boy looks up at me shocked and scared.

"No," he whispers, "I can't let you do this-"

"_I_ can't let you do this."

Because when I promised Lacy that nobody was going to hurt her I had made a promise to everyone. If anyone, the Titans should take me-so I sacrifice myself.

Some guards pull him back and he's kicking and screaming.

Aphrodite looks at me with curiosity and sadness. "I'm sorry dear but the Fates have chosen-"

"Alright," says the one who picked out the name. "Let her come up,"

Aphrodite looks bewildered and little relieved. "But are you-"

"What does it matter? If she volunteers then let her," she looks back at me with a grin. She beckons me with her bony hand. "Come up here."

I hear some screams behind me. "You can't do this for me!" But I just keep walking up the stairs, because I'm afraid of crying and I cannot show weakness to the others. I'm the rock; I've always been the one to hold the family together.

And I can't believe this boy already feels like my own.

The old lady takes my shoulder and brings me out to the front. "What is your name, dearie?"

I swallow all my worries down and take a deep breath in. "Piper Mclean."

"And do you know this little boy here?" Her crooked finger points out to the boy who is being dragged away.

I look into the crowd of people and my eyes meet Mitchell's. He's shaking his head and there's sadness in his eyes. I know what he's thinking, but there's no looking back. I've done what I have done.

Not leaving his gaze, I say a firm "No." The ladies clap their hands in delight.

"Well bravo! This girl shows a lot of spunk! Standing in for a stranger, that's wonderful!" she actually sounds genuine, but I remind myself that she's horrible and cruel. "But I suppose you didn't want him to steal all the fame and glory either. Let's give a round of applause to Piper Mclean!"

Nobody moves, I spot Lacy somewhere in the crowd and she looks shocked. I bite my lip and look away, because they'll be televising this throughout Olympus and I cannot look like a weakling-a weak link. Nobody will want me as an ally. So I have to stay strong-knowing what I did was right, or face the bitter consequences of fighting alone in Tartarus for showing weakness.

_Forget it; nobody will be your friend in the arena. Everyone will eventually die-you cannot befriend anybody. _

The anthem blares through the speakers and all that time I'm staring out into the valleys out there. It's strange because not long ago I was with Mitchell, in the fields.

He was right, I wasn't going to be chosen-but I entered the Games in a different way. I sniffle a little and I wipe a few tears away when I know nobody is filming me.

The anthem ends, then I'm taken away by some guards into a building.

* * *

"You're always the hero aren't you? Piper Mclean you just always have to save somebody and risk you own life!" Mitchell is yelling at me. "Now there's no way you can go back! Why do you do these things? WHY!"

I don't want to look up, but now I know how much he actually cares for me. His voice breaks at the last word, and I'm in terrible danger of crying.

"I don't regret it," I whisper quietly. "I don't regret doing anything."

"Of course you don't," he says bitterly. "You're just so..."

I look up and he has tears in his eyes. He's not angry-he's terrified for me. It's the first time I've seen him break apart. It'll be nice to know that somebody does care, other than Lacy, about me while I'm away.

"Mitchell, look after them for me, take care of Lacy." I gently touch his cheek and smile weakly. "I'll come back,"

He gives me a hug. "I just want you to return home after, alright?" I pull away and the guards are at the door signalling that our time is up. He turns to me.

"Good luck Pipes. Be safe." I only nod, and then he's gone. I'll probably never see him again.

Lacy and father come through the door. She's sobbing helplessly. I pull her into a hug.

"Don't leave Piper," she buries her face in my dress. "Don't leave me."

I stroke her hair gently. I try to keep the tears from falling.

She looks up at me.

"Promise me that you'll come back." She whispers.

That's a promise I can't keep. "Lacy...-"

"Do it." She insists. "Promise that you'll come back to us." She's determined to get me to say it. And she knows that now I'll have to keep my word.

"I-I promise." Lacy reaches up and gives me a hug.

"You were so brave-you _are_ so brave. You're sure to win. Nobody can compete with you." She says. I kiss her cheek gently.

"I'll miss you Lacy."

And then I look up and father is standing nearby. I immediately give him a run through of how things will work here.

"Mitchell will help you get the food; don't make Lacy work in the Factory when I'm gone. I don't want you to leave her, because I won't be there to work and I won't be there to hold us together-you can't let her down." I try to control my voice so I don't shout. He looks at me surprised. "Don't ignore us, you've been doing it for the last three years-you have to help now. Because guess what, tomorrow I won't be here-and I might not ever come back again!"

"I didn't mean to leave you like that," he says. "I was still in shock-I-I couldn't do anything it was too hard."

"And you never thought about how we would take it, we were hurt too-but we had to live on. And now it's time to wake up, because you've missed out on everything for THREE WHOLE YEARS!"

I can't take it anymore; I sit down and start sobbing. He comes closer.

"Piper, I-I'm sorry I'll make it up for you,"

"Make it up for Lacy instead, there's no use in doing anything for me now," I wipe the tears away and look at him. He looks hurt at my words, but it's true. I'm tired of acting like everything. He gives me a small hug.

"Good luck, Pipes. I know you can do it."

"Thank you."

I give him a small smile. I'm happy that he didn't apologise again because it wouldn't have made a difference. And he knows that now. I just hope he won't make the same mistake again.

The family of the boy visit me and keep thanking me and crying.

"We cannot thank you enough for your kindness," the mother says.

I smile warmly at them. "It's alright. I hope to see you again,"

The small boy comes up to me and says "Make our district proud."

I'm still surprised that the Fates let me take his place. I recall the look the lady had given me. But it was probably nothing.

"I will."

And then the last person who visits me gives me another shock.

"Silena?"

I stare at the girl in front of me, she looks like she's trying to stay calm-but I can tell she's hiding something.

"You were very brave standing in for that little boy," she says smiling. "I can tell that you'll be doing many great things."

"Thank you, I'll miss you," I say returning a smile. Then she looks into my eyes and I see something in them. Worry? Fear?

"Piper-"she hesitates and looks around quickly. Then she takes off her badge. "Wear this in the arena."

"Silena what-"she places the pin on my dress.

"Please don't take it off-promise me, if you do then..."she hesitates again when the guards appear.

"But why-"

"Think of it as a good luck charm," she persists and she turns to the guards who are already signalling that our short farewell is over.

"Goodbye Piper, I wish of the best of luck," she whispers. Silena kisses my forehead and leaves me to wonder about her sudden strangeness. And then she's gone.

I slowly sit down and examine the badge. Looking at it more closely, it's the shape of a crescent moon. The Titan is also a name for a moon on Saturn, making it the symbol of the Titans-but why would she give this to me? And in such a strange way too.

I think that maybe all this time Silena was my friend. And after figuring this out I will never see her again.

I attach the pin back to my dress and the guards come in to take me to the Titans. I take one look back at District 10, my home-the place where I have lived all my life, the place where my mother will always be, the place where all my achievements lie, the place where I keep everything. I turn around and follow them to the station.

And I'm already missing home.

* * *

**I apologise on how short and abrupt this is...I feel I could have written it better, oh well :(**

**And the small boy...he was purposely left unnamed-just putting it out there**

**And I will try to post the next chapter soon...but unfortunately I have FOUR-no sorry-FIVE new assignments to hand in in 2 WEEKS!**

**...so sad.**

**And you will see Silena much later in the story-btw.**

**bye for now :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**Guest said-**

**So there will be two girls from district 10 or what?!**

**I'm pretty sure I made it clear that there is one tribute for each district. Only one. ONE. **

**So no. There will not be two girls from district 10. I don't really recall anywhere stating _two_ girls...**

**Oh well!**

**nikitabella said-**

**Oh gods, I'm so happy that you finally updated! I love the story already and I hope that you'll update soon! Please update soon! :)) Great job**

**Thank you for your support :) I can't believe it, I love your stories and here you are reviewing a little thing I wrote! **

**I WILL! I WILL UPDATE SOON :D**

**Now on with the story :)**

* * *

**EVERYTHING MADE FOR THE USE** of Titans is made beautifully.

The express train was glamorous and luxurious-very elegant and regal. It has a large carriage for each district filled with rooms for the mentor and tribute. I didn't pack anything to take on the train-mainly because they didn't let you or you just didn't need to. They provide everything you need-more clothes than you could ever have in a year, feasts filled with delicious treats and delicacies straight from the Titans, a beautiful stay in a stunning train that accommodates all these above. It's marvellous-but it will only last for a week or so. After that you prepare for torture.

In front of me is the carriage that has the golden number 10 painted on it. I meet Aphrodite as I enter the train-she greets me warmly and asks how my thoughts are towards this situation. I can't give her a proper answer before asking myself-What _am_ I feeling? Proud? Nervous? Scared? Worried? Confused?

Proud of my actions: if that means not regretting anything, then yes. Nervous at what lies ahead: yes. Scared about my fate: yes. Worried about Lacy and Mitchell: of course. Confused about everything that is going on around me, the look I caught from the Fates, Silena's attitude, the badge that is attached to my dress: yes.

So I tell her that I haven't cleared my thoughts yet, and that I don't know-though after having said that I must be mostly confused.

I am led to a room by a servant of the Titans. She gestures to a door, which I assume is my room, and I turn the golden handle.

The room is filled with regal white furniture, a vanity, a large bed in the middle, silk curtains, two doors situated on the side. Aphrodite tells me to come out for lunch later. They both leave me to continue staring at the beautiful room in awe.

I had always heard about the luxury the Titans live in, but this was just too breathtaking. My dress seems a part of the room, white and frilly. I walk across slowly, observing every little detail of everything. The whole room must be bigger than my house in the village. Or any house in the village. And they must take everything for granted.

I suddenly realise that the room has no windows though. Beautiful as it is-I feel trapped. Imprisoned.

It's only twelve o'clock-lunch is at twelve thirty so I lie down on the bed and decide to think out the bits and pieces that replay in my head from today.

Waking up. Smiling at Lacy. Lacy giving me the dandelion. Going towards the factory. The bright pink fabric. The dandelion again. The strawberries in the field. Mitchell. Mother's scent from the dress. The ribbon in my hair. Lacy's red dress. The Reaping. The boy. The Fates. Volunteering.

Then I flash back to the last parts, after the Reaping.

Mitchell. Lacy. Father. The boy. Silena. The badge.

I replay the day again and again, trying to take in the memory of today-memories of them.

Mitchell. Lacy. Father. The boy. Silena. The badge.

I take the badge of my white dress, and observe it again.

Mitchell. Lacy. Father. The boy. Silena. The badge.

I want to cry. It all happened so quickly. Everything just slipped away from my hands-and now I am in the clutches of the Titans. I want to run away, escape this cruel harsh world. But I know I cannot bury myself away-I may be able to run but I can't hide.

I decide that it is probably time to leave my room. I don't know how long I've been locked up in there. I slip on some shoes nearby.

I slowly open the door and try and find my way to the dining room. I feel paranoid as I walk through the corridors of the moving train. It seems as if an earth quake was going on. There once was an earth quake in the village-though it was only small, it was frightening.

I place my hands on a golden handle of a door and push it open.

There is a table filled with a fair amount of food. The surroundings are elegant and regal-like the bedroom. The table is made of glass. It's pretty big and two chairs are on either side. Aphrodite looks up and sees me. She's sitting in one chair and gestures for me to sit in the other. I follow her instructions and sit down opposite her. I don't like the how expensive everything looks-I like the simple way of living with nothing flashy. Just simple. Aphrodite studies me.

For a while, we don't say anything. I just play around with the salad with my fork. The table offers salads of different kinds and buttered bread. It isn't much-though I know why they haven't placed out such rich food. After all, some tributes come from poor districts and their stomachs can get upset if they are suddenly given a large portion. The salad tastes nice, so I take another helping. Aphrodite watches me closely. I wonder what she is thinking about. Maybe about how I might die. Or maybe she's hoping she's been given a stronger tribute this year. I almost feel sorry for her for all sorts of different reasons. She's probably upset that our district doesn't have born fighters. The other tributes are displayed as strong, fierce, violent, smart, strategic...and then there's District 10-weak old District 10. The most neglected District of all time.

I feel sorry for the disappointment she is to face-I'm not any different from the other past tributes. I am not strong. I don't know how to fight. I'm not fierce or violent, smart or strategic. I'm just...useless. Useless. Useless. Useless.

I remember how I promised Lacy I'd come back. I could only do that by teaming up with the right people. And I could only do _that_ by making myself seem worthy.

"Is it good?" I almost forget that Aphrodite is in front of me, still watching. It takes me a while to realise that she is talking about the food.

"Very nice, thank you." I say.

She nods approvingly. "The chefs are the best here,"

They didn't really do anything. Just grabbed some vegetables, made some dressing and they were done. But I think of how I could never live up to such qualities in the kitchen, so I nod and take another bite.

"I suppose you never get much food in the district." She comments sadly. I'm glad she didn't say it pityingly. Pity is the last thing I need. She seems genuinely upset about the state we are in.

"Oh no, we almost hardly ever get anything on our plate," I say. She nods. "But I do sometimes sneak out to get some vegetation from the fields of the district. My cousin Mitchell and I always snag a bit out of there, I suppose it would count as stealing-but we're the only ones that brings the fruits and all to the houses," I find myself telling Aphrodite all about my life in District 10, Lacy and her sweet ways, brave Mitchell, the beautiful and kind Silena. I even tell her about the story of my mother. How she used to nurse me. How she used to sing to me. How she did this. How she did that. How much she meant to me.

Aphrodite smiles at some parts of when I recall the memories of her hugging me and giving me those affectionate kisses. She listens-and I'm surprised though I don't show it-because of how I let her hear all of my thoughts and the effect her death had on me. All the things that I had kept bottled up in me.

"And I miss her because-after she died, I felt as if it was all up to me to help our family out. Mitchell was there too, but he had his own home and I had mine. He is my cousin but he wasn't my brother. He couldn't share the pain I felt losing not only my mother but also my father." I gesture to my dress. "This was hers, and it's as close to her as I can get."

"It's a very pretty dress."

"Yes, it is." I look up at her. "I'm sorry; I guess I just had to let it out."

"Don't apologise," she says. "I loved hearing about everything. And I think you're a brilliant young woman, you volunteered-sacrificed yourself-to save a young boy. Do you know how amazing that was?"

I really don't know how to respond. I understand that what I did was phenomenal, but I was just doing what I thought was right-what _was_ right.

"How are you feeling now?" she asks softly. Her bright blue eyes look at me kindly. I shrug.

"Afraid." Because truthfully I am. This experience today was far too over whelming. I can only come up with the following conclusion. "I'm afraid off what will happen now." It's not surprising, any one in my position would feel the same way. But that is the only thing I can confirm feeling. Anxious. Nervous. Scared.

"You would be," she gently wipes her mouth with the napkin in her hand. Her response isn't very reassuring, but I suppose she doesn't have anything else to say.

Then Aphrodite sighs and tells me to go wash up after I finish eating my lunch. But I don't feel like eating anymore, so I thank her for our conversation and leave the room. She reminds me that "First impressions are everything" as I walk out.

I walk into the bathroom and hop into the shower. Showers are available for us at home, though there never is enough hot water and we usually end up taking baths instead. Here I could adjust the temperature and choose from a variety of shampoos with different scents. The water is warm, and once I've finished I'm immediately dried by a machine. Skipping out in a white robe, I walk over to two doors-the wardrobe. Aphrodite had told me I could choose whatever I wanted to wear for the replay watch of the Reaping tonight. Where all the other tributes will be.

I decide on a white top and black pants, it's simple but I do not intend on making myself look like another frivolous tribute of District 10. My hair is left out, I brush it gently with a comb nearby. I almost forget the pin when I see it attached to my dress. I place it to my shirt.

A few flowers are in a vase next to my bed. I observe them with interest-they are very pretty, all different colours. I remember the dandelion Lacy had given me this morning. It was simple, hardly any more colourful than the flowers here-but it meant something to me. It was important in its very own way.

I decide that today I will make note of all the tributes and what they might be good at. First impressions are everything, so I wonder what they will think of me. Not very highly, I suppose. Idiotic, maybe. Weak, I would assume.

_First impressions are everything._

I don't know how I will be able to give an impression on the other tributes today. I just need to hope that they don't see my tears in the Reaping. I'll have to prove my strength in training-_if_ I manage to find my strength that is.

When I think that it is later in the evening, I come out and a servant leads me through the train. We have to pass through all the carriages, each separated with sliding doors, 4...

Tonight we'll be having dinner in Carriage 4. The servant gestures for me to enter the dining room.

Carriage four is filled with greenery everywhere. Flower pots placed in every part of the tables, vines hanging from the ceiling, different shades of green painted on the walls. Carriage 4, District 4-Agriculture.

There is a lady with dark hair and eyes and she greets me politely. Aphrodite comes up from behind me and makes me sit down next to her on a lounge that stretches across the room.

"Very nice choice of clothing," she says studying the top and pants. "Simple but nice."

I don't reply and I just stare blankly at the screen in front of me. A few others have come in, though I don't acknowledge them in any way. I just want to get this over and done with. Aphrodite seems a little too cheerful at first, but then she sobers up when all the tributes arrive.

I only glance around the room once, briefly looking at the faces. I, of course, do not recognise anybody; though I spot a girl with features I have definitely seen somewhere. But before I can think about anything else, Aphrodite taps my shoulder.

"It's starting," she whispers.

I don't want to watch. But I do anyway.

First up is District 1-electricity. Power. A boy is called up, he looks strong enough. Already one career tribute. Next District 3 a large boy is called on, but another volunteers.

I can hear the hush over the crowd as Perseus Jackson is accepted into his third Titan Games. He surely volunteered for a family member-for their safety.

One victor-two career tributes.

District four is a girl. So is District 5. District 6 calls on a girl tribute as well, and it's her. She has startling, fierce grey eyes and curly hair. She makes her way up to the stage. And now I recognise her.

She was the victor from two years ago. Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth's expression is emotionless and she just stares out into the crowd.

Two victors-three career tributes.

District 7 has a boy, District 8 a girl. 9 is a boy. Then the Reaping scene of District 10. I want the floor to swallow me up when I see the small boy walking slowly towards the Fates. His expression makes my heart ache.

Then I can see me, running forward screaming. Pushing him behind me. You can see that nobody expected it.

You can hear the murmur in the crowd. The little boy is behind me and he questions my actions, and you can hear my words.

"_I_ can't let you do this." And then he's taken away shouting.

I shut my eyes tight-I don't want to see this again. I feel Aphrodite patting my back reassuringly.

Everyone is silent when I state the fact that I do not know him. You can see that nobody expected this. I see myself looking at Mitchell and Lacy, then turning away.

Everyone must think I'm insane now. _But I don't care. Why would I care?_

Both District 11 and 12 present a boy. Then District 13, a girl with dark brown hair and skin comes to the front. She doesn't look the same age as me, like the others, but I'm positive that she is older than Lacy. You can see some fear in her golden brown eyes, but her mouth is pursed tightly in a determined way. I already admire her.

The commentators sum up the names of the tributes for this year, showing the brief photo shots of us.

I quickly study all of the faces of each one again. Each body build. Each and every detail. It is essential for me to remember them, either they be allies or rivals. Friends? No. I do not need to witness dearest ones dying.

The commentators bid farewell. They say that it will be one interesting year for the Games, and everyone watching at home.

The anthem plays and then the screen turns black.

**Sorry for not updating as quickly! I promise that the next chapter will hopefully come sooner.**

**Please review, it means a lot to me :)**

**Oh and don't forget to check out my other stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all the support and your reviews! It means a lot to me :)**

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

_**meggymoocow said-**_

_**I really like this! In particular, I think it's clever how this is similar to the Hunger Games, but you've managed to make it different. However, some constructive critisism - I would like to see a bit more background about the other tributes, particularly the previous victors. Overall, this is really good! Update soon! -Meggymoocow**_

**Thankyou! I'm glad you like it! Yes you will see more of each of the other tributes, I have all their back stories planned as well. And also with the victors, the same goes for them as well. The reason I don't have much detail into them yet is because Piper has no interest learning about them so for. But I assure you she will soon :) Thanks again!**

**And thank you to the others that reviewed as well!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE** eating last night.

I left the room once the replay was over. Nobody said anything when I got up to leave, so I walked out of the room without saying anything else to the others.

And when I reached my room, I fell onto my bed. But I didn't cry. I wanted to, but I didn't. And this only frustrated me more because everything feels better once you let it all out.

I stare up at the ceiling-it must be dawn now. I didn't really sleep. I didn't feel like sleeping. I didn't feel like doing anything at all. I might have dozed off once or twice, but I eventually woke up again. At first I didn't know where I was, and then it all came back to me.

_Welcome to the Titan Games._

I couldn't have felt more useless when I watched the other tributes last night. They looked like they had all trained before and if not they looked capable of most things. Ruthless, tough, brave...

Aphrodite assured me that my actions were brave. But that was different. Bravery out of kindness and bravery out of strength are different. Besides you could see the tears in my eyes in the replay. So much for making an impression.

Perseus Jackson had volunteered, but he was a victor from the past years. Everyone only viewed him as that.

_'The successful tribute of District 3-the winner of not one but two Titan Games!'_

I shift uncomfortably in the bed. The room is warm, but not too warm. They had a remote controller of some sort to manage the temperature. But I still felt cold.

I just wanted to go home.

I could imagine what would be happening back home if I had stayed. Waking up early and passing Lacy's door-hearing her breathing softly in a deep sleep. Placing some cheese and milk onto the table for breakfast, for father and Lacy. I would quickly head off to the Factory and after an hour's work of the morning shift, run towards the fields and eat my breakfast with Mitchell. Food. Lots of food would be laid out. I would put the left over cheese and nuts. Mitchell would lay out some vegetation and cheap grain bread from yesterday. It isn't that luxurious, but all of it isn't entirely off. So we eat. Pick berries. Eat. Then we would sell the food. It wouldn't be a school day, so most of the morning we would sell the findings. Usually, in return, the people would give us bread or grains. It didn't matter if they couldn't repay us. We didn't really do it as a business, just to help.

The memories make me feel homesick. I try to block out anything reminding me of home.

I definitely can't sleep. After being awake most of the night, I feel tired-yet I still can't sleep. So I must not be tired...just miserable. But then my eyes feel heavy so I must be sleepy after all. But I _still_ cannot rest properly. It's all so confusing that it makes my head ache.

There seems to be no clock or watch in here. But eventually I find the time on the temperature monitor near the door. It's past six, so I decide to get up and get ready while I can.

When I go into the bathroom to wash my face, I am horrified at my reflection. Blood-shot eyes, with bags under them. Messy, knotted hair that stands in all different directions. I never cared about my appearance but I do not look at all presentable, especially if I'm to meet Lady Aphrodite, who shows off elegant beauty and grace wherever she goes. I prepare for a shower again, and I feel myself relax slowly. This is a perfect way to freshen up in the morning.

Once I'm dried and dressed, I tie my hair back and attach the pin to my shirt.

I slowly open the door and creep outside. I step out quietly and head to-

"Ah, you're awake!" I nearly jump out of my skin when I see Aphrodite giving me a dazzling smile. She wears a navy blue blazer and white top with black leggings. "I was going to pop in there and wake you up myself,"

I try to force a smile to mirror her cheery expression. She gestures for me to follow her to the dining room again. I sit in the chair and she props her head on her hands.

"Did you sleep well?" she asks. She probably noticed how tired I look. My body feels weak and fragile. I wish I did rest last night. But since I didn't, I have to try and keep awake.

So no, I did not really.

"I guess," I say instead and I take a sip out of a glass of orange juice. The sweet, tangy flavour fills my mouth and I continue drinking it. Aphrodite nods and fiddles around with her bangles on her wrist.

"Today is a pretty big day, with the parade and all. We're going to be dropped off at the station and you'll be in for a makeover."

I can't help making a face at the thought of being 'made'. But I know I won't be able to object, I need to make an impression on the crowd. I need to still be remembered. Aphrodite says that I'm already memorable after the reaping, but I need to keep it up. And that's what the stylists are for.

"They'll dress you up in whatever way they think suits you," she says. "Try not to complain about their taste. I'm pretty sure they won't be that dreadful but just try." She then hands me a cup with brown liquid inside it. "Here, try this. It will help you."

I take a sip out of it and immediately regret it. It's coffee, I know. My father used to drink some, but it's rather expensive. It leaves a funny taste in my mouth and I'm not sure if I like that. The smell is so strong that I want to push it away from me. However, I take another sip-it's supposed to keep you awake, I heard. So might as well drink it up if it's going to get me through the day.

She is right. Today will be a very big day. And being styled will not only make me look memorable but hopefully pull up some sponsors-the people who support the tributes throughout the Games. It isn't a pageant but the best-looking are the ones who are usually favoured beside the career tributes. This might be one of my only shots at having allies and supporters.

On my plate there are fluffy pancakes with whipped cream and berries of all sorts. They remind me of Mitchell and the fields. I put some in my mouth and take in the sweet flavour that erupts in my mouth. And to think just yesterday I was sitting with him collecting the fruits. Without any worries or cares, other than the fact that the Titan Games was looming ahead. Unaware of the later event of the Reaping. Unaware that it might be one of us to be reaped.

I shake my head slightly and continue playing with my food. I suddenly don't feel hungry, and the berries don't look as appetising after bringing back those memories. I look up and see that Aphrodite hasn't eaten anything at all.

She looks at me carefully for a while. I notice how she's always observing me-in the Reaping with my actions, when near the train, when I eat, how I eat. She studies my expression as if trying to figure out what I'm thinking-while I'm trying to figure out what _she's_ thinking. I stare right back at her and notice some faint wrinkles near her eyes. Her eyes look tired and worn out, but not the kind of tired I'm feeling right now. There's something else. "Do you think you stand a chance in the arena?" her voice is low and calm.

Her comment doesn't sound taunting-or insulting. She's asking a simple question. It's her right to know how confident I am.

So in all honesty, no-I don't think I do. I frown slightly at the idea. She takes that as an answer and nods.

"District 10 isn't noted for much, I'm sure you agree." I nod slowly. "We're often laughed at for being useless and shallow-trying to live up to the other district's reputations. We never get any victors in the end, and that just adds to the fact that we don't stand a chance when put against the others. I've seen many tributes pass by, Piper, but you-"she points at me"-you're different. You seem more than just a weak Factory girl; you have something in you I can tell."

"I'm not any different from the others," I say. Aphrodite rests back into her chair.

"You don't know that," she says pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"But then neither do you."

"That's true."

I don't like where this conversation is heading. I bet she expects a lot from me. But I cannot offer her anything.

"Piper," she sighs again. "Call me crazy, but I know that you are special. I have this feeling. So what if you aren't a fighter? You don't need to be a warrior, and besides you can always learn."

"But what can I do?" I demand her. I feel a little irritated at this. "I don't even know how to use weapons! I don't fight; I've never held a weapon in my entire life. I can't just learn all these skills just like that!"

She purses her lips tightly. "You have a strong energy," she muses and she folds her napkin. Then she looks me straight in the eye. "Piper, you're a beautiful girl. Your kind and courageous, you sacrificed everything and already made yourself desirable so quickly. I have only known you for not even a day, but I think you've already proven yourself. I think I've made an important point here. No, you don't know self-defence, but you should use the tools that you already have. You have a lot of potential; you just have to believe in yourself." Then she gets up to leave, her breakfast untouched.

I slowly process her words. I just have to believe. It sounds irrational to me, but I make a note to remember what she has just said. It sounded as if she's known me forever. Her words make me slightly indifferent on myself, but I still doubt my strength.

So after staring at my unfinished breakfast for awhile, I leave too.

I head back to my room and jump onto my bed. I might as well rest until we arrive at the station.

* * *

**I'm sorry, this was a little too short-the past chapters had been short as well but this was shorter! But I guess I purposely made this short so I could immediately start working on the fifth chapter.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It means a lot! And don't forget to read my other stuff :)**

**-Di Blythe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright I'm back with another chapter :D**

**Sorry, I didn't update last week because I went away somewhere! But now that I have...well you can read it now**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**"GOODNESS!** Does your hair always look like a dead badger?!"

I resist the urge of slapping them for such a comment. I try not to shout angry curses at the stylists as they surround me and observe my features. I hate it the way they act towards me-as if I am more inferior to them. And it makes me irritated.

Drew, a stylist with lots of pink makeup, places her hands on her hips and tilts her head slightly. She's wearing a glittered outfit and it sparkles as she moves around. She purses her lips and then sticks her finger at me.

"Well, I have no idea what to do with_ that_," she says with that ridiculous accent. "This is absolutely mind-blowing!"

I want to slap her for looking at me as if I was a stray animal on the street. No, a stray animal would have received more privileges than me. But Aphrodite has told me not to get angry at them, which is a pretty hard thing to do. So instead I place a tight smile on my lips.

"I'm sure you can do something_,_ you are the_ famous_ stylists after _all._" I say gritting my teeth at the end. Yes go ahead Piper, shower them with compliments. Make their egos grow larger.

Zethes, a man who wears an unbuttoned shirt showing off his chest and hair that is made into an odd hairstyle, looks at the other stylists. "That is true," then he takes a strand of my hair. "Her hair could use some of my treatments, no?"

I look over to the shelf that he's pointing to, where there are bottles and containers filled with colourful and smelly chemicals that he calls 'treatments'.

Drew wrinkles her nose then shakes her head. "No, don't do anything with the hair yet. We must make her face first."

Make my face?

The stylists mutter some things, and then they push my chair in front of a mirror.

"What are you doing?" I can't help but ask.

"We are following the orders from you stylist and mentor," says Zethes. "But in my opinion we could make your features a little sharper. But all we have to do right now is clean you,"

"And then we dress you up!" says Drew clapping her hands together.

I really do not know how to respond to their grinning faces.

They all grab something and start fiddling around with it. And now they are applying something to my skin. They are scrubbing my face with an equipment of some sort. They are drying it with a towel. They are brushing my hair. They are perfecting my face with all sorts of things.

It's all happening so quickly, they push my chair to one station-then to another. My nails are scrubbed, eyebrows are plucked, and my hair is sprayed with some funny-smelly-thing. As they do this, the stylists mutter on and talk about their own lives-how they got some new outfits, some new shoes, some new nails. I don't understand how they can get nails, but as I observe their working hands, I notice that Drew's are long and painted with some complicated design. It must be a trend.

They're appearances are all very peculiar-there's Drew with her short, curly black hair styled in a bob with pink accessories everywhere. Bangles, bracelets, earrings, necklaces. There are other stylists but I don't catch their names, and they're all dressed up in that ridiculous manner. I wonder if all Titans are like that.

I don't think I like any of them.

Zethes looks in the mirror for a while. He's standing there for a while. Then I realise he is admiring himself. Such arrogant people.

One stylist scolds him and he snaps out of his daze and focuses on my reflection.

"At least we finally have something to work with, all those others-just too boring!"

Boring? And I suppose they find their own looks ravishing, drop-dead-gorgeous, magnificent.

"I found that boy from 1 very handsome though, and then that Perseus Jackson!" says Drew. "They are both very good-looking." Then she looks at me. "I suppose you look _alright_."

Was that supposed to be a compliment?

"But her features look very exotic-very different, no?"

The others mumble in agreement. Drew shrugs and continues cleaning my nails. "That appearance is very common in 10, the skin and hair, but your eyes are very strange. I don't think I have seen anything like them."

"Where do you get your look from, I must know!" Zethes demands.

I don't really know what to start with. I suppose I have my father's hair colour and complexion. My appearance isn't that rare in the Village, like Drew said. Most have the same, except they have dark eyes. I of course, had to inherit my mother's eyes, but I don't think I look that different from any other village.

That's why Lacy and mother were often alienated at home, because they didn't look like any person in a Village family. Mother was from a different class before she married father, which explains the different complexion and hair. Lacy has the same light skin tone and golden locks like her. She has her own soft blue eyes, such nice beautiful blue eyes. I like them. I wish I had her eyes, but she always complains about how much she wants to have my features. And when I look at myself in the mirror I don't see anything that extraordinary. Brown hair, dark skin tone, big eyes.

Zethes is looking at me, still waiting for an answer.

"I look like my mother, at least that's what people tell me."

"She must be very pretty."

"She was."

And then they've forgotten about me again, and continue talking about that new hairstyle with the purple highlights and curled ends.

I wonder if they'll ever be done. They do everything over and over again as if I have a contagious disease and I must be cleaned thoroughly. They must actually think this, because I have come from a district, after all.

My skin is stinging, from the waxing. What have they done to me?!

"There!" Zethes says clapping his hands together. "You look much better now that we've fixed you!"

"All the hair is off your arms now so it's okay," says Drew. I think their comments are supposed to sound reassuring, but it only makes me want to kill them even more.

I still manage a small smile. "Thank you so much, we never get to be pampered like you all," I attempt to sound sweet and innocent. I'm trying to pretend that I love their work.

It apparently works and wins them over completely.

"Of course you don't! Oh it's alright, now that you have been you finally look a little more normal!" says Drew.

"Yes, you look much better than before!"

It's very hard not to get irritated with them, but I remind myself that it's just their way of being nice.

"Calypso will meet you in a moment and when she's done with you, you'll look gorgeous!" says Zethes. He looks at the others and claps his hands. "Come now!"

Then they all toddle off, and it's a good thing too because I would have exploded.

They've left me in a white robe, my hair is tied up high and I'm wearing no shoes as I stand in the centre of a room. There is a mirror nearby and I see myself, all cleaned and fresh. I also distinctively see my mother's eyes.

My mother.

I had asked Aphrodite if they could send my mother's dress back home and she said she would try to. I didn't want the people to take it-it might be a dress to them but to me it's a piece of home. I would have wanted to keep that piece as I moved on, but I can't. It's a dress after all. And since I can't hold onto it, it reminds me that I don't have anyone to go to I get hurt; I have to fend for myself.

The stylist will dress me up in a way that represents my District.

I wonder what they'll put me in; the past years they only had the tributes dress in patched clothing with different material on it, to represent Textiles and the use of different fabrics. It looks alright I suppose. Very colourful. But compared to the others it's nothing.

So I assume this person will dress me into something similar. I don't really care for my looks that much, but I know I don't want to be televised created into some crazy colourful outfit. The audience don't care for such, and I think all the designers have a tough time thinking through what we should wear.

I wonder what the others will be put in. District 1, something related to power. District 3-the sea. District 4-plants and nature. So on.

I continue staring at a blank wall, waiting for my stylist to arrive. I might be lucky enough to have someone who is sane-or will put me out naked, because looking at the situation from here it seems like the better option. I definitely do not want to be put out in a ridiculous outfit with sparkles and such. No, they won't be me out naked. District 10 is all about clothing; it wouldn't make sense if I wasn't dressed.

I hear the doors click open and I turn around.

A lady enters the room and gives me a smile. She steps forward and I am amazed at how natural she looks compared to the others.

"Hello Piper, I am your stylist. My name is Calypso."

She was beautiful, with caramel hair falling over one shoulder and a fresh glowing face that was free of makeup. She wore a simple sleeveless white top and black tights. She looks a little older than myself, probably seventeen or eighteen.

Her smile was kind and genuine. Overall she looked and seemed different from any other Titan I had met.

"Hello." I say. I force a smile to my lips. It's hard to act polite when you're going to be put on display for the whole nation to see.

Calypso then observes me, my facial features, my figure, hair, overall complexion. When she's done, she nods then leads me to another part of the room to have a seat.

"So, how are you?" Funny, a lot of people ask me that now these days.

"Alright, I suppose."

"That's good." She says nodding. "Are you excited for the parade?"

"Uh, I guess." I manage.

"Mmm..." Calypso hums as if in thought. "Yes, I think we'll have fun today."

Fun? What was fun about dressing people up for their death that was to come? Maybe she just means it will be better than I might think, but I wouldn't use the term 'fun'-especially here.

"Did you choose District 10?" I ask.

"In a way, yes," She says."Well to be more specific I asked for a girl,"

"Why?"

"Oh, you see all my past tributes have been males. It's quite dull working with the same thing over and over again." She pauses for a moment and her gaze seems distant. "I had Percy Jackson when he was in his last games. He's in again, isn't he?" I nod. "Mmm, volunteered for his brother. You volunteered as well, didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

She gives me a warm smile. "So what do you think I'm going to dress you in?"

I shrug. "Something to do with fabrics, I guess." Calypso nods.

"Yes, I have seen those past costumes, but too be honest they were never really satisfying-pretty but not unforgettable. I was planning on taking a different approach this year. Since you are known for your beautiful designs and materials, I am thinking of a dress made out of the finest. Would you like to see?"

I nod and she grins.

In a few minutes I'm whisked away to a studio. The stylists put subtle amount of makeup on my face-but not too much, following Calypso's request. They braid my hair to the side in an interesting way. The stylists compliment my hair colour, but Zethes insists that it would look better if dyed blue. They put in me in a long, white dress and put gold armbands around my biceps. A golden necklace is put around my neck and the stylists all clap their hands in delight.

Calypso seems happy with the result and she stands in front of a mirror beside me. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

I stare at my reflection and I don't recognise the person looking right back at me. I'm glad my face wasn't caked with powder and such. Just small amount of blush and lipstick were put, and it all looks natural. My braided hair falls onto my right shoulder with some flowers placed on my head. I'm also wearing golden sandals that fit perfectly. What really stuns me is the dress. I touch the fabric and it's soft and beautiful. It has a low v-neck which I don't feel comfortable wearing, but I have to remember to try and agree with everything. Too be honest, it's hard not to love this amazing dress. The material used must have been expensive and she really has out done herself...but-

"It doesn't really say much about my district." I say. Calypso shrugs.

"Maybe not-but it does say a lot about you and that's really what we look for. Everyone knows what district 10 is about, but what interests them most is your personality. Who you really are. I tried my best to capture your true appearance-or what I saw in you so far. Simple, but memorable."

I can't help smiling at her lovely compliment. But then I remember what we're really doing. We're just trying to collect supporters who will be watching are brutal deaths as entertainment. The smile on my lips vanishes. Calypso frowns; maybe she thought something was wrong. I wanted to tell her what I was thinking, but she wouldn't understand. She may be kind, but she's a Titan. She's just the same as the others.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I'm just...a bit nervous that's all." I say. She pats my back reassuringly.

"You'll be fine! You're going to have a lot of fun out there."

There's that word again, fun.

But I think Calypso is really just trying to help me so I thank her for her brilliant work.

Aphrodite loves the dress as well; I suspect she was behind the design along with Calypso. She keeps telling me that I'll be fine, and that I'll win them over for sure.

"Just don't doubt yourself," she says. Then she starts praising Calypso on how excellent she is. Calypso tells us not to get excited yet; she wants to see the reaction of the crowd.

"I'll only be happy when I know that we've made a scene!" She says clapping her hands. "The ceremony will start in a moment, so we'll have to hurry down."

We're lead down to a large area full of chariots and horses. Everyone is already getting ready and being helped up onto the chariots. There are so many stunning costumes that I'm afraid that I'll be just like all the other past tributes of 10-forgotten. But I can't doubt myself, so I try to think about the beautiful dress I'm wearing. We're all ready for the parade.

We'll be greeted by the crowd and will be ridden into a large camp that will be our home until the games. We'll train there, sleep there, eat there-but we cannot escape. It will also act as a prison.

We're waiting for our chariot to arrive. Aphrodite starts talking to another mentor and I'm left standing next to other tributes.

It suddenly feels cold, and I wish Calypso made a coat to go with the dress or something. I rub my arms to keep warm in the sleeveless gown. I wish they would hurry up and put us in the chariots already.

"Are you cold?" I turn my head and see a boy. He has pointy ears and curly brown hair. His mouth is twisted into a mischievous smile.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I say. I look the other way. The boy laughs.

"I think you are,"

"Why? Because you are?"

He snorts. "Please! Look at what I'm wearing." He wears a black suit that covers him from the neck to his legs. He has a long cape attached to him. "I'm feeling so hot right now...maybe because I am."

I scoff at his comment and try to turn away once again. Where is Aphrodite? She seemed to have just disappeared. I try and look for her face in the crowd of stylists and mentors.

"Are you trying to ignore me?" he says. I reluctantly look back at him.

Yes. "No."

"You are. Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

_Because I don't need to make friends. We're all going to die in a few days anyways._ I want say.

"Because...this isn't a place to make friends."

"True," The boy says. "But, who said I was going to be friends with you?"

I've just about had it with him.

"I'm joking, I'm joking," he offers his hand. "My name is Leo Valdez, the one and only."

"That's nice to know."

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"It's alright, I already know your name: Pippy."

"It's Piper." I say.

"What?" Leo shouts, because the first tribute is already being sent out and you can hear the crowd roar.

"My name is Piper!" I say loudly.

"I can't hear you!" he shouts back.

"I said it's Piper! My name is Piper!"

"Piper? Oh yeah I know." He says grinning.

"Then why did you call my Pippy?"

"Just to annoy you." He says casually.

You did a good job.

I suddenly realise that he actually has remembered me. I don't know if there is a reason to why but I understand that I should have paid attention to the names of the other tributes. But I didn't think it would have mattered because we weren't befriending anyone.

Which is why I do not have any intention on talking any further with Leo.

Aphrodite finally comes back. She beams at me and dusts me off. "Just smile, you'll be alright."

"You're going out soon." Calypso says.

I hop into my white chariot with the number 10 written. Leo is in front of me in his own carriage. That's right; he was the boy from District 9.

The tribute from district 7 is sent out and my palms have started to sweat. What if they don't love me? I will never get any sponsors then.

The crowd goes wild for the girl from district 8, and I see Leo preparing for his own entrance. His stylist has a torch in his hand. I look at Leo in question.

"What are you doing?"

He grins at me. "Well I'm from District 9, and District 9 is known for-

"Forges," I answer.

"Right and in the forges we burn things, and what do we burn things with?" Leo asks. His cape suddenly lights up and his outfit is engulfed into flames. He smirks at my reaction. "Fire."

Then he's taken out and I can hear everybody cheering for the 'Flaming Leo', and all of a sudden my plain and pretty little dress seems dumb.

"Alright you're next." Aphrodite says. I smooth out my dress and Calypso pats my head gently.

"Everyone is going to love you." She says.

I swallow hard as I watch Leo's chariot ride off.

The announcer's voice booms "From District 10, Piper Mclean!"

I see all the people in the crowds, shouting and cheering. _Just smile and keep your head high_, I remind myself. I look back and Aphrodite gives me a thumbs up.

I try to ignore the nauseous feeling in my stomach. I don't like attention. Never did. And now I'm out here...

It's going to be alright. I can do this.

I can see myself on a big screen overhead. The crowd roars and they're calling out my name "Piper! Piper! Piper!"

What now?

_Just relax. You won't die...at least not yet._

I take a deep breath in and try and give the best smile I can give.

I don't really know what to do at first, so I just wave at them just like the others did. They continue calling out my name. It's funny to think that they know me, even when I don't know them.

Right now, I can only see millions of faces all encouraging me to try to enjoy this moment. So I'll try to while it lasts.

I'm grinning at all of them. I even blow a few kisses to some.

It's actually not hard to have fun when everyone is shouting out to you and clapping. Everyone is awestruck at my dress. Calypso must be proud that her outfit did make an effect. I feel so grateful to her right now, she has succeeded.

It's all so exciting, the crowd screaming that they love me, that they want to look like me. These shouts bring some negative thoughts, but I block it out. I need to let loose, just for now.

My hand is starting to get tired, though, from all the waving.

The parade is coming to an end. I give one last kiss and wave to the audience then the horses lead me through the gates of the camp.

"That was exhausting," I say as I jump out of the chariot. Leo heads towards me grinning, while is cape is still alight.

"What did you think of it?" he says.

"It was...fun." I say. It's the only word that comes into my mind. Calypso said I would. And I did, except it doesn't feel right-shouldn't I fear for the worst to come, right now?

"Hey what's the matter?" Leo asks. I shake out of my thoughts.

"Nothing, it's just that...my face hurts from smiling so much." He laughs at this.

"You're funny, I like you." He says. The flames were really distracting me now. I'm a little scared that he might burn into ashes at any moment or maybe that I would get burnt as well. Thankfully, Leo's stylists extinguish his fiery outfit.

"Your costume was amazing." I say. I might as well compliment him.

"Thanks, oh and you too."

"Piper that was amazing!" Calypso says giving me, which I return it a little awkwardly. "I told you! Everyone went wild over you!"

"They went crazy over your dress,"

"Maybe it added a little bit to the effect, but the rest was all you!"

"Thank you Calypso," I say. "Your effort really means a lot to me." She grins.

"You're welcome dear. I cannot wait to start working on your interview dress!"

Oh no.

I forgot, we have to do interviews. They'll be asking us questions and about our life...

But that won't be happening right now, so I'll worry about it later.

"You were great." Aphrodite smiles at me and leads me towards the camp. "Now let's talk about your fighting skills for training."

I'll just focus on the problems that I'm going to face right_ now._

* * *

**Well that was certainly longer than the other chapter ;)**

**Anyways, there isn't much action coming out right now, but don't worry-in the later chapters there will be heaps!**

**You'll just have to wait**

**MWAHAHA**

**-Di Blythe :D**


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY! THIS CAME OUT SO LATE!

REVIEW RESPONSES

_**Guest-**_

_Hey I like this story, personally I think it's better than an actual hunger games crossover (most of them). I really like this idea. If you're going to make piper a victor (I hope, personally she's one of my favorite characters) then I think she needs a bit more self esteem. I think she'd need to put on some kind of tough outer shell, like a barrier. Ooh I don't know. Not saying to make her suddenly be all tough and stuff, but she has to put up an act if she wants any allies, because as you've said, what does district 10 have to offer? Although I can see a few things coming out from her sewing abilities. Soo yeah... Keep writing and update soon! _  
_ Pretzel_

**Reply-**

Oh I'm so glad you like it :) As for your comments, I understand completely on what you mean. Now Piper is purposely written to have no self-esteem, it's part of the plot. And yes she shouldn't all of a sudden become tough, but I never exactly said that she was going to be like that. And when did I ever say she was going to be a victor? ;)

I understand where your coming from, and I am just saying that I have already thought of everything :) The plot is already written down, so the way she feels and thinks is all part of the story. But it's not like she's going to be like that forever, and mind you-you reviewed on the fourth chapter where things aren't even getting started :D

Thank you Pretzel, again, for reviewing!

_**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

**I AM TAKEN INTO** Cabin number 10.

It's bigger than the train's room, with plush furniture and a bed at the far end of the room. This place must be bigger than Silena's home.

My eyes widen. I suddenly remember Silena's badge and my fingers go to my collar. It's not there. They had taken it away with my clothing. I curse under my breath, I had promised to keep it on. What would she say? Would she think I was defying her? Would she think I had ignored her request to wear it at all times?

I try to put my thoughts away and make myself comfortable in this place. I decide on taking another shower, and when I come out I dress to an outfit to my taste. The room has a touch screen with food choices I can decide on. I choose a drink called lemonade. I feel interested on trying this, I feel interested in all the different types of meals they provide. The flavour is sweet, which surprises me since lemons are usually sour. Lots of sugar must have done the trick. I also order a small potato salad and I sit on the lounge eating it. The food is good, obviously.

I lay down on the coach when I've finished, just resting and waiting until somebody calls in. Eventually Aphrodite does.

"Well how do you like it?" she asks sitting down in a love seat.

"Very stylish, the food is delicious." I say.

"Calypso is amazing," she says. I have to agree with her. She had been. "She's working on the interview dress as we speak. She'll have something just as pretty and enough for you to make a lasting impression." Then she clasps her hands onto her lap. "And I also came here to talk about something-training."

She glances at me to see how I've reacted, then she continues on. "Have you ever seen a weapon in your life?"

Too be honest, I haven't really. I've used a knife, but only for cooking. I suppose scissors wouldn't count as weaponry either, so I shake my head. She purses her lips.

"Do you think you could use a weapon if you tried?"

I think for a while, then I shrug. "Maybe if I was taught properly I would get the hang of it."

"Don't worry; I assure you there will be a lot of trainers tomorrow, if you don't know which one to start off with just ask them." She says ordering a glass of water. Aphrodite takes the drink and sits back down, not leaving her eyes of me. "You can ask the other tributes as well,"

No, I don't want to. I'll just do things on my own, and if I do need some advice I won't be going to the girls and guys out there. I'll do it myself, or just make the trainers assist me.

"No, I'll be fine," She nods.

"Alright, if you say so," Aphrodite says. "Also, I want you to think about the skills you do at home, alright? Just remember to inform me if you think something is important, we'll need these sorts of things."

Skills? What skills? Does picking fruits count as a skill? Right now, that's all I can think of.

"Alright, I'll be going now. You better get some dinner, and have a good rest." She says and walks out.

The potato salad wasn't even that large but I have been brought up on such portions that I am already full. So I hop onto the bed and decide on resting, it's been a long day.

I fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Piper, hurry! You'll be late!"

I feel somebody shaking my shoulders. I groan and hear myself mutter "Lacy I'm sleeping," Then I turn on my other side. I hug my pillow and continue resting.

The person freezes for a moment, then they resume patting my cheek. "Piper dear, this is Aphrodite-you're going to miss training. Wake up!" Training? Oh no.

I shoot up and see her standing there with a worried face, hands clasped together. "What time is it?!" I screech. Aphrodite is waving her arms about saying that it will start in ten minutes. She thrusts me an outfit and runs out.

Oh my lord.

I quickly change and wash up. In a minute I'm standing with an orange shirt and pants. I tie my hair into two braids and just sprint out. I simply cannot miss the beginning.

I don't really have an idea where the training centre is, and I have to ask a few people before I reach there. I'm breathless and everybody is already there standing in the same outfits. I feel a little irritated-they treat it like we are going to team up together. I push a stray strand of hair away from my face and try to catch my breath. For some reason I find myself looking around for Leo, since he is the only other tribute I have talked to. My eyes scan the group of people for curly brown hair and that crocodile grin. No sign of him.

All I can see is orange everywhere and then a man comes out in front of us. He has a long beard that reminds me of the old man who always sits outside the factory, except his is white and this man's beard is brown. He has bushy eyebrows, too. He stands there, arms crossed, and waits for us to settle down. I still cannot see Leo, and I can't help feeling a little disappointed at his absence. Around everybody else chatting and complimenting each other, I feel lonely.

The crowd becomes quiet as they notice the man.

He smiles. "Hello and welcome to the training centre fellow tributes," He points to himself "My name is Chiron. I am the activities director here and I look forward to meeting all of you." Then he pauses. "Some of you I already know," I can see Percy and Annabeth together waving back at him. He smiles back. "If you need any assistance, you will be able to come to me or any other trainer. I'm sure it will be a pleasure teaching all of you."

The session hasn't even started and I'm already beat from all that running.

Somebody taps my shoulder and I yelp. I'm a little self-defensive at this point.

Leo jumps back. "Woah, calm down lady, I didn't mean to frighten you." I scold.

"Leo, don't do that again." He just grins.

I watch as everybody starts moving along to sections of the centre. "So why do you look sweaty and stuff," I give him a look and he immediately realises he has used the wrong choice of words. "I mean-why do you look so...well yeah."

I roll my eyes. "Gee thanks. I slept in and thought I was late."

"Do you usually sleep in?"

"Actually, no. I wake up early all the time," I say. He looks around.

"So where do you want to start off at first?" he says.

"Wait you're working with me?" I say. He nods.

"Yeah, unless...you don't-"

"No it's...fine." I say. But really I had imagined myself just practicing independently. I had also told myself not to work with anybody, but I suppose Leo could be an exception. After all, I do need _some _people around me. And I don't really mind that Leo wants to stay around.

"Alright then," he rubs his hands together and looks at the spots. "We could start off with something like...archery?"

I nod. We head over to the archery station, bows and arrows are hanging around. The trainer assists me in holding it right and I attempt my first try at shooting.

My arrow only lodges itself on the ground, nowhere near the bullseye. "I knew I wouldn't be able to get it," I mutter. The trainer smiles good-heartedly.

"That's alright! Just keep trying, you'll get it eventually!"

No I won't, I know this because there is another girl and boy at the station. They are both excellent at shooting and when Chiron asks them if they have done archery before they shake their heads. That just proves that if I don't get it the first time I never will.

Leo does a little better, but it still doesn't reach the target. We look at each other and laugh at how hopeless we are.

"Well you certainly did a better job than us," Leo says to the other tributes. The boy smiles a little.

I don't think the bow is my type of weapon so I decide that maybe I should try something else. Leo doesn't seem that enthusiastic shooting arrows both so we go over to the identifying station.

A trainer points to certain monsters and explains to us what they are. It's very valuable information and I try my best to memorise each one. After listening to the lesson we attempt on naming them on our own. I find it hard, since there are so many to count, but there's more in the station. So while Leo is still observing the beastly creatures I look at the plant section.

There is a girl there and she greets me a small smile. She names the plant without hesitation. I even bet that she could do it with her eyes closed.

District 4 tribute, I think to myself.

It seems easy since I recognise most of them from picking vegetation. I pass the examination with ease and the trainer seems impressed. "You're good, considering you're not from 4,"

I smile at his comment, but then I remember that there is no use of recognising fruits and berries in the arena. What am I going to do? Throw some food at monsters? I think it's a little reassuring if the District 4 girl is only good at this like me but I recall seeing her very briefly doing excellent hand to hand combat at the beginning.

Leo finishes off and walks to me. "What now? I think I've had enough learning about ugly creatures that kill people,"

I assume that was a joke, but I can't bring myself to laugh at that. "I don't know...we could go over there, there are lots of people crowding around."

"Okay."

Turns out that people had been crowing around the sword-fighting range. Many are practising skills with dummies while the brave ones are in a duel with other tributes.

"I've never held a sword before," I say a little nervous by how deadly it looks.

"Neither have I, but I want to have a go!" Leo says jumping towards the weapon rack. I uncertainly look at it. I don't think this is my weapon. Leo however seems to like the idea of carrying a sword. He swipes at a dummy's head and grins. I smile a little but I feel sorry for the dummy that is getting torn to bits as he continues swinging and stabbing it. I can't help imagining if he would do that to a real person, but I block the thought out because I might start having nightmares.

I see Perseus Jackson heading towards us. He nods encouragingly at Leo.

"Good work! Just fix your grip on the sword and you'll be perfect." He looks at me." Now you try." He says handing me one. It's big and I grip onto the end. But the moment Perseus lets go it drops to the ground

"Too heavy, I'm not strong enough." I say a little embarrassingly. Perseus nods again.

"Well there are always other weapons to choose from." He points to the weapon rack.

"Thank you, Perseus."

He smiles. "It's fine, but please call me Percy-it sounds better."

"Alright...Percy." He waves and walks off to someplace else. I turn around back to the rack.

I still don't see anything that catches my eye. They're all big and sharp and deadly looking. Some things I can hardly name. I know that there is a bow and arrow, a sword, a knife and then I'm completely clueless. A buff looking girl passes by and grabs the biggest weapon, then murderously attacks a dummy to the ground. I can't help gulping at the sight. She huffs and carries the weapon over her shoulder before walking over to another target.

"Come on and try this, its cool!" Leo cries out as he continues fighting.

"Not right now," I say and look around the entire training camp. Everyone knows what they're doing and here I am, not even knowing what weapon to decide on. I would get on with other things but Aphrodite told me to confirm on this first.

I would ask a trainer or Chiron, but they all look busy admiring the others, all fighting in their own violent ways.

My eyes wander off to two people battling out a distance away. The boy is highly-skilled, and I'm sure he must have been training before the games. He dodges his partner's attacks and lashes out with his own.

I notice he has golden hair and blue eyes; he looks like the tribute from district 1. Yes, that's him. Battling out, using swift moves. Drew had said he was handsome, I remember. I have to admit myself, he _is_ rather good-looking.

I realise that I'm losing focus already. But then I wasn't really doing anything, just standing there in my own world, own thoughts...

"I don't think that's right for you."

I turn around and see a girl standing there, her grey eyes looking at me straight in the eye. I blink, not understanding where she was coming from.

"Pardon?"

Annabeth steps forward a bit. "I said I don't think that's right for you, the weapon." I look down and realise that I'm still gripping onto the heavy sword.

"Yeah, it isn't." I agree. "I can barely lift it up." I show her as I barely carry it off the ground.

She cracks a smile. "Yup,_ definitely _not right for you." She puts her hands on her hips. "I could help you finding a better weapon, I've done it before."

District 6-handiwork and useful arts. Always the smartest of the others, as shown in Annabeth's last games. She was strategic and intelligent, outsmarted the monsters and in the end won. It just goes to show that you could be strong and violent but to win you have to be clever. Maybe I should use her assistance; she would do a better job than me at least. She _is_ a victor after all. She has experience.

So I nod. "Sure, thanks."

Annabeth tilts her head as she observes the different objects. She looks at me, then back, then at me again. She moves all around looking for the right one. Her hands finally grab a knife which she then gives to me.

It's better than before but I still don't think its right. She still observes the weapon in my hands for a while, then shakes her head. "No, it just doesn't fit you properly."

I watch quietly as she decides on each one. "No, no, no...No," Then she scrunches up her nose before going to the other end of the rack. Being satisfied with her choice, Annabeth thrusts another dagger towards me. "What about this? It could do."

I unsheathe the leather cover and find that he dagger fits perfectly in my hands. It has a triangular blade that shines and can see my own reflection in it. My fingers trace the blade slowly, and I look up at Annabeth to confirm if this is it.

"Katropis or looking glass," She smiles. "I think that's the right one for you." And I cannot help feeling that it is.

A horn sounds, somewhere in the distance. She turns to me. "It's time to eat."Good, because I realise that I haven't eaten breakfast and I'm starving.

I strap Katropis to my waist and follow her as we head to the eating area. I sit down on the large table next to Annabeth and Leo. Everyone is talking to each other and taking bits of food from the middle of the table.

I look at the selection. Fresh warm rolls of bread on a plate, jugs of different juices, eggs, milk, fruits, whipped cream and butter...

I try and imagine myself making this at home. I would first have to gather vegetation in order to trade for bread. The eggs would have to be traded in the market as well, probably for some more fruit or just the leftovers of the rolls. The milk could be collected from Mitchell since he has a goat, and the remainder of it could be made into the cream and butter. As for the fruit, it's easy to get.

This would take forever to make, yet here you are able to just tap a selection on a screen and it immediately appears before you.

It might be a long time before we can make a proper meal, but the trading part is easy. Mitchell always says I have a way with words. I usually trick the salespeople into believing that I cannot afford food. I can't really, but it's helpful when fruit isn't in season. Of course I only trick the people who are richer than most. But still, I don't usually like doing this, only sometimes because it makes me feel guilty. It's just tricking them, I'm convincing them to do things or believe in something false.

My stomach grumbles loudly and Leo laughs beside me.

"You better start eating," Annabeth says. I smile sheepishly and take some fruit. Strawberries, raspberries, blueberries...

The sweet flavour erupts into my mouth and I remember sitting with Mitchell in the fields, laughing and mocking the Fates.

_"And may the odds be ever in your favour!" _I smile a little. Mitchell.

I wander how everybody is doing at home; I hope everybody is keeping their own promises. I know that I will have to. If I don't I will never be forgiven.

My attention averts to Leo as he tells a joke. I watch as the others laugh, and I even feel a smile creeping up on my own lips. It's hard not to enjoy yourself here...but then I remember my promise to myself, not to make any friends. I have to keep at least one promise, since I am highly likely to break the others.

I look around the table. Everybody is laughing with one another as if they've known each other forever, chatting animatedly to the person next to them, smiling like they're safe and at home.

I wonder I if I'm the only person who notes that we are definitely not safe and we're not at home. We're to be put into an arena, a game show where people will be watching our deaths as entertainment. This will never be our home-our _real_ home.

I nibble on some toast and take sip out of my orange juice.

My mind goes back to what Aphrodite told me last night. Skills...I'm still trying to rack my brain for talents I may have.

Skills. Abilities. Talents.

Do I have any of those?

I try not to look negatively upon myself, but it's hard to when you know you're hopeless.

Everybody here probably has their own weapon now. I have Katropis, but I haven't tried it out yet.

I unsheathe the dagger and look at it. For a while it just shows me my own reflection, but that wasn't what I was looking at. The details of the knife are made so beautifully that I can't help observing the design over and over again. My fingers trace the blade once more, then I see something in the blade.

I blink twice, because the thing I see is Silena's badge. The one that she had given me. The Titan's symbol. I close my eyes, then open them again and the image is gone. Maybe I was just imagining things. Maybe I'm getting nervous and I'm suddenly hallucinating, thinking that I can see images in my knife. Maybe I didn't see it, maybe I just thought I did, because it's gone now.

But I swear I saw the golden badge, in the crescent shape of a moon.

* * *

**Now according to my little notebook-that-says-what-will-happen-in-each-chapte r y****ou'll see alot of Annabeth now and not to mention _PERCABETH ;)_**

**OH MY GODS _THE HOUSE OF HADES_ CAME OUT THIS WEEK *screams* SO EXCITED!**

**And also, I am so sorry for not updating quickly! I just had so much going on!**

**Please, please, please, please PLEASE review! I love everybody's support so far :D**

**-Di Blythe**


	7. Chapter 7

**WHO HAS READ THE HOUSE OF HADES?**

**hehe I HAVE! oh my gods, _CALEO_ **

***fangirling and screaming head off***

* * *

_"Don't be ridiculous," Mitchell says gingerly picking a berry and placing it in his other palm. "Are you sure he wasn't just giving it to you because he thought you were pretty?"_

_I roll my eyes at his comment. "Does it look like I would joke about this?" He still looks unconvinced and gives me a look. "Mitchell! I'm being serious, he actually believed me! I told him that I didn't have anything to trade and he said it was fine and gave me the bread."_

_Mitchell claps his hands in applause. "Well bravo! I suppose you could just ask the butcher for a whole turkey, without trading anything!"_

_I scold. He thought I was joking. He thought I was lying. Well I don't think I can blame him. But the thing was that I _wasn't_ lying. I cross my arms. "Firstly, I do not eat meat and you know that. And secondly, I am _not_ kidding. You know what; I guess I'll just have to show you."_

_He smirks and crosses his arms, copying my pose. "Please do. Go ask for a loaf of bread."_

_I narrow my eyes at my cousin. "Fine, but just this once to prove it to you."_

**ATTACKING DUMMIES IS NOT **as easy as it looks.

I feel beads of sweat on my forehead as I try to stab them with my dagger.

Aim: make the thing fall onto the ground.

The trainer makes it look so simple. Just swing your weapon at them and they should fall. Unfortunately, that wasn't my case.

The dummies remind me of the mannequins I used to see at the Factory, only instead of dressing them up all pretty we torture the life out of it. Not that it really had a life anyways, but...you get the image.

I keep attacking it and it still won't do anything. I grit my teeth in frustration and finally make it fall. I smile at my work, but I realise that we're only just getting started. I groan as I see more dummies waiting to be thrown onto the ground.

One dummy down, nineteen more to go

I wipe the sweat off my forehead and start swinging at the next one, hoping that this one will be easier to knock down. I swipe at its feet and it falls, much to my satisfaction. Maybe there is a particular way to defeat each one. I am trying multiple attacks on the next one when Leo yells a battle-cry of some sort then kicks the dummy onto the ground.

I stop hitting the dummy and turn around, looking at him accusingly.

"Hey, that's against the rules! You're supposed to use your weapon!"

He shrugs. "At least I knocked it down now." Leo says pointing to the dummy, lying on the ground lifelessly.

True.

I grunt as I fix the armour Chiron has handed to us. It's heavy and I don't appreciate how much it weighs me down. I brush the strands of hair sticking to my face and strap the knife back to my waist. Some say that it's usually the first day of things that's the worst, I think they're wrong. The second day of training is definitely harder.

"I need a drink," I say. Leo wipes some sweat off his face as well.

"Yeah, I think I need one too,"

"I'll get us both a bottle." I say and I walk to the snack area. My mind wanders back to yesterday when I saw strange things in my knife...particularly Silena's badge. I kept checking Katropis to see if it would appear again but it didn't. So I just came to the conclusion that I had just been imagining things or that I just was going crazy. It would be a little strange if I have become crazy because we haven't even gone into Tartarus. Apparently most people that go in never come out the same, even if they survive. I find that hard to believe because when I watch Annabeth and Percy train because seem normal, like everybody else.

I grab two bottles of water, ice cold water. I take a sip and love how refreshing it is. This is exactly what I need.

I hand Leo his drink and he takes it. But instead of drinking it, he pours it all on himself. If he was wet from sweat before, he is drenched now. "Ahh...that feels so much better."

"You were supposed to _drink_ the water genius, not take a full on shower," I say laughing. "What will the trainer think if he sees you like that?"

"That I work super hard and now I'm drenched in sweat to prove how amazing I am?" he says.

I snort. "No. That you're a soaked idiot who has just wasted water." Leo just smirks as if he is happy with such an answer. I shake my head then rest my hands on my hips. "Do you want to work on something else?"

Leo shrugs. "I don't really care,"

"Me neither and I know it's better to work on this-"I gesture to the dummies. "-but I think we need to pick up other skills."

"Yeah okay, but what do you want to do?"

We've already gone to every station and I still don't feel really confident in anything yet.

"Let's ask Chiron," I say. "He'll know what to do."

Chiron gives us a warm smile, which makes me wonder if he really is a Titan. Maybe he is, Calypso was and she turned out to be nice. Or maybe he's just pretending to be nice. Surely he knows that he cannot warm up to us and in the end expect us all to live. Surely he understands that we are not to survive. Surely he must know how horrible it is to lose close people in these games, he's been here for a long time. Surely he must realise that getting closer only will hurt all of us more.

Apparently not, because he still approaches us kindly. Leo asks for his recommendation on our next activity.

I watch as he looks at us thoughtfully while I'm in my own mind of reflection.

Everybody here is so friendly. I do not understand, do they plan on making us all come out alive? That would be an impossible streak. A ridiculous idea, because at least three people will die on the first day. Or more. You can't be sure. And that would be just the first day of the games. So the chances are that more than half of us will die, which means no more than six will make it out alive.

I look back at Chiron who seems to be looking around the stations.

Doesn't he feel worried for Percy and Annabeth? Shouldn't he be? He's known them from the past years; he should feel mostly worried for Percy. I wonder if he'll be able to escape the clutches of Tartarus a third time. Highly unlikely. But then he was one of the youngest to come out alive in the first games-

"-you do get what I mean when I say you need to work more on that don't you?" Chiron is saying.

I nod, not really knowing what the topic is on but pretending I do.

"Yeah, but sword-fighting with dummies is getting a little too..." Leo makes a face. Chiron gives him an amused smile.

"Boring? Uninteresting?" he offers.

"Well if you put it that way...yes."

Chiron scratches his beard. "Well I'm afraid that's the one main thing you should learn. Why don't you try practising with each other." Me? Battling it out with Leo? I don't even know how to properly attack a wooden dummy properly, let alone a person.

I walk to the range with Leo and unsheathe Katropis. Leo takes out a sword and stands opposite me. He frowns.

"Now what?"

I scan the area for a trainer to help, but I can't see one that's free. My eyes fall on Annabeth who sits on a bench nearby, she is looking at us. She helped me out to pick a weapon, so maybe I can ask her for advice on attacking.

"Uh, sorry but do you think you could help us?"

Annabeth tilts her head slightly then smiles. "Sure." She gets up, her hands gripping tightly onto her knife ready in case somebody launches an attack from behind. She walks towards us and clasps her hands together.

"So, what do you need help with?"

"We're having trouble...well starting a fight. We would like to know the basics of sword-fighting-"

"And how to kill ugly monsters." Leo adds. Annabeth's grey eyes twinkle.

"Alright, but I don't think we have actually met properly. I am Annabeth Chase," she says.

"Piper," I say. "And this is Leo."

She nods then she observes us. "Stand a little bit straighter."

"What?" Leo says.

"I said stand straighter, your posture needs a little more work." She puts a hand behind his back and fixes his stance.

"What's next?"

Annabeth looks at me and purses her lips tightly, as if she is thinking. She gestures for us to follow her.

She brings us over to watch the other people train, which is a good way to starting off. I see Percy and the buff girl circling each other at one spot. The girl has a fierce determined look in her eyes. Her hands holding onto her weapon; her

"Any time now Jackson," she sneers. "You're a victor? Prove it. I bet I could beat _you_ any day." I look at the tribute incredulously at how brave she must be. This _is_ a two-time winner after all. But Percy Jackson just smiles and doesn't say anything. The girl isn't satisfied at this unmoved reaction and after narrowing her eyes at him angrily she launches the first attack

He immediately defends himself and does one of his own.

I watch as they move quickly and swipe at each other. The girl yells out a battle cry before swinging her sword at him. When Percy dodges, she seems to just get angrier and launches out more moves.

"My gods, who is _that_?" Leo exclaims.

"That's Clarisse, I think from district 5. They're just having a little battle."

I purse my lips together and continue watching their 'little' battle.

"Man, she is full on exploding. I would never want to get that lady angry." Leo mutters. Annabeth looks at him a little amusedly, and then she points.

"Do you see how they block each other's attacks? That's basically what you have to do, and defending yourself is more important than repeatedly launching attacks." I try to stay focused as she explains the different techniques. She leads us back over to where we started.

"Okay, Leo I want you to show me how you would hold your sword." She says. Leo looks a little nervous, or rather self-conscious, as he slowly lifts up the weapon. Annabeth adjusts where he is gripping the handle and stands opposite him.

"I saw you fighting the dummies, now imagine I'm one." She says. Leo blinks hard as if trying to morph her appearance into a wooden, lifeless mannequin. He frowns but nods. Annabeth holds onto her knife and gestures for him to start.

Leo charges forward with his sword, but Annabeth simply stops it from hitting her.

She nods a little. "Good," With one swipe Leo falls to the ground. "But remember to protect yourself." She wags her finger. "Rule number one, don't forget to defend."

He groans and rubs his chest. Annabeth helps him up. "Let's try it again," Leo swings again, but she makes him fall once more.

"Why is this so hard?!" He moans. "I think I like hitting dummies better."

Annabeth smiles. "Oh but it is like attacking dummies, only this dummy fights back." Leo groans and gets up again.

I don't think this dummy is dumb at all.

She hands Leo a shield. "I think you'll find that this will help."

He takes it and observes it."Oh. This looks cool-"he's interrupted when Annabeth suddenly lashes out. Leo, who is completely and utterly shocked, screams and hides behind the shield.

Annabeth smirks. "Rule number two, always be ready."

I laugh at his reaction that I almost have tears in my eyes. He narrows his eyes. "Yeah. Ha ha ha. Is this funny to you?"

I try to bite down my smile. "Apparently so?"

He pouts. "Well, how would you like to have a scary girl suddenly attack you with a sharp knife?" he says waving his arms about. I laugh even harder when this time Annabeth stops laughing and narrows her eyes at him.

"Okay then, Piper's turn." She says. I'm still giggling, recalling the high-pitch scream he produced. I can't stop and my stomach hurts so much. I look up at Annabeth.

"I-I am so sorry-I'm just getting a little...distracted." She nods and I stop laughing to try and focus on what I need to learn. But then I remember seeing his terrified, panicked face and crack up all over again.

"Piper it's not funny anymore," Annabeth drawls out resting her hands on her hips. But she smiles as well. "I'm kidding, it was actually hilarious. But seriously, you wanted my help, didn't you?"

I stop laughing and clear my throat. "You're right, sorry. I'm good, now."

Annabeth shakes her head and hands me a shield too-and I am determined not to be unprepared...like Leo.

I swing Katropis and she ducks before swiping for my feet. I jump back quickly and yelp a little. I think I've made myself look squeamish and immediately curse myself for retreating. I can't do _that_ in the arena. I realise that I really do need more lessons.

Annabeth stops and gives a small laugh. "It's alright, don't be afraid. You'll get the hang of this. I mean, Percy used to say that he was terrible at this."

"Yeah, but at least he was a career tribute," Leo grumbles. Annabeth turns to him.

"Well that is true, but it took him time to get the hang of battling-and even I eventually got better. So basically, I just know these things from experience. It's not like you're immediately good at something, you know."

I nod and prepare for another try, gripping the handle of the knife. I stop when Leo yells, like Annabeth did, runs from behind her ready to swing...

But she turns around and hits him to the ground.

Annabeth sighs. "What was rule number two again?"

"Always be ready." He mumbles.

"Good, you're getting better though." Leo huffs and crosses his arms.

Annabeth teaches me what to do, and what not to do. We try practising once more, and I still jump back a few times, but eventually I get the hang of it.

I'm still not good enough, which disappoints me a little. But I guess Annabeth may be right-practise does make perfect. Well, at least_ almost_ perfect.

A trainer comes forward to tell us that today's session is over, so we pack up and leave.

I approach Annabeth just before heading to my cabin. "Thank you for helping us, we really needed that."

"No problem, but mind you-I'm still going to be hanging around. There's still much to learn, but you did a great job today."

I smile at her and head back. Annabeth is much nicer than I thought she would be. I thought she might be different like one of the victors from years ago. His name was Hercules and he thought he was a gift from heaven. He was up himself, selfish, boastful...just utterly horrible. Hercules may have survived hell, but if I am to become a victor I will never be as arrogant as him. And thankfully, Annabeth isn't like him either.

Aphrodite is waiting for me when I arrive, sitting on the lounge and reading some book. She grins. "You seem happy, what's up?"

I stop to think for a moment. I actually do feel happy, an emotion I thought I would never feel after the Reaping. Should I really be happy? I have made two friends after all...

I guess Leo and Annabeth are now my friends.

For some reason, that doesn't seem like something bad. I actually had fun today.

"Did you improve in something? Are you better?" Aphrodite asks. Then she pauses. "Or have you met a boy?"

The smile immediately falls from my face. A boy? Well I have met Leo but I do not intend on starting something romantic with him, and the same must go for him too. And to be honest, I don't think I would like to fall in love in, of all places, here.

I look at Aphrodite incredulously at why should would say that. "No! I was just happy because I learnt some new tricks from Annabeth and I think I'm improving!"

"Oh." Aphrodite frowns a little, but then perks back up. "Well that's still good!" I shake my head and toss Katropis onto my bed.

"How was training today?"

I shrug and order myself a glass of _sparkling water._ "It was better than yesterday because I actually did something a bit useful."

"That's good." I take a drink out of my glass and order a some rice crackers as well.

Aphrodite hums and pats the seat next to her. I sit down. "So Piper, I've been thinking...why don't you tell me what you do every day, like let's start with when you wake up. It's just to give me an idea of what you are used to. And I already understand that you pick fruit with your cousin, but I would like you to tell me the schedule you follow."

I eat my crackers and nod. It's not hard remembering. I recite my daily routine, I usually wake up at dawn. I leave some breakfast out for Lacy and eat a bit of food before going to the Factory and working my shift for two hours. After that I go to the fields with Mitchell, eat a proper breakfast and then sell things.

"Sell what exactly?"

"Well, the food," I say. "But sometimes we trade with others, they don't always pay."

"Alright, go on." I continue: I spend three hours at school learning home duties, to cook, sew, wash clothes...

I took these lessons since I didn't think I would have much use of learning other things like mathematical problem solving.

"And after that, I start trading again if we have anything left or I leave them for the next day."

"How do this trading work, as in where do you trade things?" Aphrodite asks.

"In the market or we go to people's houses and they trade or pay us."

"What would happen if you didn't have anything to trade?"

I hesitate at the thought. "Well, I would still try and ask the market people for food..."

"And do they give it to you?" she says.

"After some discussion...yes."

"So, we're talking about high class people...they actually give the food, without you paying?"

"Yes."

"You don't trade?"

"No."

Aphrodite leans back and looks at me thoughtfully. "So you just ask...but how do you do it, really?"

I bite my lip. "I, uh, sort of talk them into giving things to me."

"Really?" she says.

"Yes, but I only rarely do it. And...I'm pretty good at convincing people."

I watch as she considers what I have said and stays quiet for a while. I don't really see where this is going, but I hope she does see something she can work with because I surely can't. I swallow the last of the crackers and finish my drink slowly. I wonder what she must be thinking right now. I hope it's something good, or maybe she might think I am selfish for simply asking things and receiving it without giving it to others. But the thing is, I _do_ help others, and I don't tell people this because they might get the wrong idea.

"You know..." she starts off. I look up."I think I know what we can do with you..."

I blink a couple of times. "What?" Aphrodite stands up and gives me a grin. Her eyes twinkle and she's started to get really excited. I eagerly wait for her answer.

"Piper, we're going to turn you into an actress."

* * *

**Hello everybody, I am BACK! Yeah, you might realise that I update every week or every second week-but I try to update real quick :)****So there's more Annabeth here, as you can see, and there will be more of her and Percy and Leo and other people soon! Just please be patient, I know how annoying it is to wait but I couldn't write that much about them just yet...**

**And Jason...OH MY GODS WHERE'S JASON?-that seems to be the question most of you are asking. ****Well I can tell you that he will be come in but you MUST stay tuned because when he does appear the story will be fabulous!...er hopefully. -_-**

**And when he does appear it will be _'JASPER WONDERLAND'_ HAHAHAhahahehe...uh it's an inside joke. **

**Anyways thank you to those who are continuously giving their support :D I love all of you! And thank you for putting the Titan Games on your favourite's list!**

**Alright I'm talking too much, just please review. I love reviews :D BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DO YOU EVER HAVE ON OF THOSE MOMENTS** when somebody else is more enthusiastic about an idea than you are?

Aphrodite stands in front of me excitedly, and I cannot really respond to her idea at all.

"An actress?" I splutter. I really don't know what else to say. Aphrodite nods and her brilliant blue eyes sparkle. She is so excited that she cannot stay still.

"Yes! Can't you just see it," she says grinning. I don't really know how to put my head around it.

No, I cannot make out what she sees.

I blink twice. "What do you mean by...actress, exactly?"

"Well, you can convince people, right?" Aphrodite says. "I can see it right now in the training centre," She looks out to the distance and I try to follow her gaze. "You've fallen onto the ground, helpless and weak-"I cringe a little at the thought"-and with one swipe from your opponent you could be gone. They raise their weapon, about to swing...

"Then you start screaming in alarm! And they panic and...are you imagining this?" I frown and nod. I can imagine it, and I don't think I like it. "And then, your opponent turns around and at the last minute...-"Aphrodite has a pregnant pause to add to the dramatic effect. I wait for the ending, hoping I will understand her imagery more.

She makes hand gestures indicating explosions. "-BOOM! You lash out and defeat them!" She finishes, beaming at me.

I stare at her blankly. She is painting a large image there, an image that I still do not really understand. It doesn't help that she keeps adding random colours to the picture; what might look like a masterpiece to her looks like a big jumble of colourful ideas to me.

However, she does seem enthusiastic at working and at least she actually has an idea of what to do with me. Although I don't see the overall painting yet, I still nod and pretend to show the same eagerness.

I clear my throat. "Well that does seem very...different. But may I ask, uh, how is this similar to convincing people?" I ask. Aphrodite points a finger at me and nods.

She sits back down and crosses her legs. "My dear, that is a very good question," Her eyes look at me seriously. "What are you doing to the opponent?"

"Making them panic?"

She tilts her head to the side a little. "_Yes_...but no. What are you _actually_ doing?" I bite my lip, was this some sort of trick question?

_Screaming?_ I want to say, but I know that it is not the correct response, or the answer to her question to be exact. If she thinks that I'm following through with her, I'm actually not. I frown and rack my brain for more thoughts. _Acting like I am scared? Trying to scare them? _

_Trying to imitate the sound of a battle cry?_

I purse my lips together and give her look telling her I have no clue where she is coming from. Aphrodite sighs.

"You're pretending to be scared, aren't you?"

Yes, I get that part.

"But what are you scared of?"

I frown, still unsure. Aphrodite sighs again and gets up.

"Nothing!" she exclaims. "You're scared of nothing! Because there is actually nothing behind them that is scaring you."Her answer doesn't make anything clearer. She places her hands on her hips."You're acting like there is, but there isn't! And that makes them turn around even though there isn't anything there, which means..." She gestures, trying to encourage me to finish off the sentence.

"Which means...that I am convincing them that there _is_ something behind them!" I say catching onto I know I've finally gotten something right because Aphrodite beams at me and says "Exactly." Her painting is still unclear, but I am starting to get the picture.

"I just know that you can pull this off," She says while ordering some food for herself. I fiddle with my hands for a few minutes before remembering about the upcoming interviews.

"Aphrodite?" It's the first time I have actually addressed her with that. I realise that I've only ever called out to her by other things like 'Ms', and saying her first name out loud seems strange to my own ears. I feel like I should be calling her something else other than just 'Aphrodite'.

However she seems unfazed at me calling her by that name, and she turns around as she holds a cup of tea in her hands. "Yes Piper?"

"When will the interviews be held?"

She puts a hand on her hip and tilts her head slightly. "Well you have at least a week of training sessions...and then you have the examination..."

I bite my lip. "Examination for what?"

"Oh every tribute has to do it," she says. "You'll just be scored on how well you battle in a little test that the game makers put up and all the tributes get put into two teams that go against each other."

That means there'll only be six people per team.

I feel as if that amount of people isn't enough, but I suppose they expect you to be strong enough to not have others to help you. So in the game maker's eyes, six people might be too many for us. I just hope I'm not on the opposing team of the victors or career tributes.

"And then the interview will be after that?"

"Yes," she sips her tea. I stare at the cup in her hands. My mother used to drink tea.

I once wanted to try some and she let me, but I hated it. It had been flavourless and I had asked her how she could have liked it. She had laughed and said that I would like it one day, maybe not now but when I'm older.

_ "Why?" I asked looking up at her._

_"Because you will learn to grow into things more as you mature," she said stroking my hair softly. I didn't know what mature meant, but it sounded like a big word. I wondered what it was like to be 'mature'. It sounded pleasant. "And when you do like it we can have a little 'tea-party' together," she smiled. "That would be nice, would you like that?"_

_I beamed back at her. "I would!"_

We never did have that 'tea-party', but I can just imagine what it would look like. Nothing too fancy, but mother would have set out her best tea set of blue. We could have some lovely fruit and sit down together on the porch of our house, seated on two old chairs and a little table. And I can see my mother smiling and offering me some tea.

Aphrodite stops drinking from her cup. She must have seen me looking at it because she offers me some, "Would you like some tea?"

It takes me a moment to register back into reality. "I would." I say.

She hands me another tea-cup with some intricate floral design on it, very fancy indeed. She also puts some fresh berry muffins onto the table which I take. We have our little snack in silence, because I'm too busy in my own thoughts and Aphrodite doesn't make any attempt to start a conversation. I am satisfied with the taste of the berry muffins so I decide to eat another one, but the cup of tea remains full.

My mind travels back to my mother's words. 'Mature'. I knew what it meant to act mature, but I didn't know what it was like to _be _mature. I know everybody tells me that I am, but do they really know that? I suppose that if I see that I have gotten used to things then I must be a proper grown up.

So looking at Aphrodite as she drinks from her cup, I drink too. The tea is still warm, but I find it rather tasteless despite the amount of sugar I have added to it. It's still bland and I don't like it all.

I suppose that it might be as well if I don't like tea, but there's only one thing that comes to my mind. I still feel like I haven't matured. I still haven't grown into things. And with that it leads me to the conclusion that I only know to _act _mature, not be it.

So I have already passed the test, act and pretend to be something you're not. Maybe Aphrodite was right, I can pull this off. I might have more skill to this and I just underestimated myself. Maybe I really can do this, because it does seem like a really good plan.

Though I don't really know about the idea of being something that I'm not. But then what other choice do I have? It seems like this is the only thing that might keep me alive and if not it might help to make me seem more , taking another quick glance at my mentor, I sip my tea...

Pretending that I am enjoying the taste even if I still find it a little bland.

* * *

**Yeah go ahead and sue me, I know I didn't update soon enough -_- but in my defence, I had a lot of assignments and yearly tests to take! I promise you it will never happen again!...but if it does, please note that I only delay things if something is very important**

**I think I can let you in on a tiny spoiler: Jason comes in chapter 10. Hehe, not going to say anything else**

**BYE!**


End file.
